The World of Chaos
by Kaioo
Summary: The world is thrown into chaos when the infection breaks out. Can the band of survivors outrun the infection, and escape the ruined city that was once New York?
1. Chapter 1

The night was drawing on in the city of New York, the city streets were quite barren and empty, a few cars roamed the street, but there were no pedestrians. The streets were so silent you could almost hear tumbleweed rolling by.

Caleb was a Caucasian man around the age of twenty-four, was of an average build, not too large not too skinny, his clothes were of quite good taste, a combination of black and white in clothing. His hair was cut quite short. His eyes were piercing beige in colour. Caleb was around five foot six inches in height, rather short for a man his age.

Caleb was alone on the street, walking down the sidewalk, his footsteps echoing in the silent night air. In the distance, light could be seen, and noises rose from the only busy area, the market district. The street Caleb was on was surprisingly dark, not many lights lit his way, and he felt a sense of nervousness envelop him as he carried on walking down the street. He hadn't seen anybody for quite a while, and he was beginning to grow worried over the fact that there was a lack of people or cars, any sign of life whatsoever.

Caleb pulled out his cell phone, sighing as he scrolled through his address book, and selected his wife's number, smiling as he raised the phone to his ear. He could hear the ringing, the phone rang four times and his wife didn't answer. Caleb was slightly anxious. His wife always answered before the fourth ring. It was now on the sixth ring, and the automated voice message came through the speaker of his phone.

"Hello, this is Amanda. I am sorry I cannot answer the phone right now, please leave a message and I will ring you back." The voice message rang.

"Amanda, it's Caleb. When you get this message, please call me back as soon as you can." Caleb requested, before hanging up the phone and placing it back in his pocket.

He was worried. There had been this sickness going around, and people had been disappearing. There had also been riots in Manhattan, and the island had been closed, the bridges sealed off from public use, and police blockades were established along the bridge. There had been rumours going around that this was some government cover-up, but quite frankly Caleb didn't believe any of that bullshit conspiracy stuff. The people making up these rumours were crackheads if you asked Caleb, a bit too much of the happy juice in their system.

Caleb scanned his surroundings nervously, he felt the sudden feeling that he was being watched, but there was nobody around him whatsoever. He hadn't seen any living being in over three hours, not since he'd left work. Over half the employees had been off sick with the sickness going around, and there were six people who'd been fine and dandy the previous day who were missing and the boss couldn't reach them on any contact numbers.

Caleb heard a snap behind him, and turned around to find himself looking at an empty street. He raised an eyebrow, looking around for the cause of the snap, and sighed, before his gaze fell to a small branch just a foot behind him on his right, which had been snapped in half as if stood on. Yet he had not stepped on it. He stared at the branch for a couple of seconds, before turning back round, and carried on walking.

His footsteps continued to echo down the silent street, as his thoughts slowly drifted to getting back home. He reached for his phone, and pulled it out, ringing Amanda yet again. However, it again rang more than four times, and went to answer phone yet again. Caleb cursed under his breath, placing the phone back into his pocket and carried on walking, now with a quickened pace.

Sat on the table was a buzzing phone, which provided a miniscule amount of light in the room. Several moments passed and the buzzing stopped, and the miniscule light was diminished. The phone was crimson in colour, and the light it had been shining was also crimson. The table was also in crimson. A chair lay strewn on its side, splatterings of crimson across its back, and a body was crumpled on the floor, its clothes a mess of crimson and torn flesh. The body's long blonde hair was stained crimson in colour, its facial features twisted in shock, never to change expression ever again.

A figure stumbled about in the darkness, and hissed at the phone as it began to vibrate again, lunging at the phone, and sending it cascading across the room in two pieces. Pieces of glass littered the carpet, a nearby floor to ceiling window a total mess, a large gaping hole in it, as if someone had broken in.

Caleb cursed as his call was cut off. He'd been ringing Amanda for a third time, and the signal just cut off, turning into a monotone beep. He gazed at his signal bar, which was full, which meant something had happened to Amanda's phone, which scared Caleb, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

The silent air was broken by a roar of an engine, and Caleb twirled round to see a car veering out of control, hurtling down the road in his direction. The car weaved from the right hand lane to the left hand lane, before hurtling past Caleb, and smashing into the building, blocking Caleb's path. Caleb raised an arm to cover his face as the windows of the car shattered. Caleb lowered his arm, and stared in shock at the car, looking around to see if anybody else had seen what happened, but he saw nobody. Sighing, he slowly approached the car, and was immediately brought to shock.

In the driver's seat was a man, whose clothes were covered in blood, a large gaping chunk of skin missing from his neck, and blood was splattered across the innards of the car. The passenger, a woman, had a chunk of skin missing from her arm, and had smashed through the windscreen of the car. Caleb looked away, nearly vomiting at the sight of the car crash, but was shocked when he heard the scraping of glass, which meant movement. He looked back in the car to see the woman pulling herself back into the car.

It was while she was doing this that Caleb saw her face, and gasped in shock. Her face, no her entire skin, was pale white in colour, her eyes a wild blood red, like an animal's, and there were scratches all over her face. Her eyes snapped in the direction of Caleb when he gasped, and a growl exploded from her throat, which caused Caleb to stumble backwards in shock as the woman began to shriek and climb out of the car through the door window. It was now that Caleb noticed blood on the woman's chin, as well as around her mouth, and small chunks of flesh in her teeth.

Caleb could also hear what appeared to be gunfire in the distance, more shrieks, and cries of terror. The woman slammed into Caleb and sent him falling to the ground, cries of pain escaping from his mouth as the woman tore at his flesh, sending blood flying everywhere. Caleb's cries of pain were ceased when the woman tore out his heart and shrieked even louder than normal, and began to feast, the man from the car joining her in her feast.

This was the beginning of the end. The start of the apocalypse. This was a zombie apocalypse. The world had fallen into chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days later**

The streets were filled with silence, corpses lumbering shakily around, stumbling into one another, spewing up bits of rotten, half-digested flesh on the ground. The world was in ruins.

A man around the age of twenty five breathed out heavily, his military uniform distinguishing him completely from the rest of the people in the room. He adjusted his M16 assault rifle as he moved the window blind ever so slightly to look down upon the street. He scanned the corpse-infested road, looking for a quick route out of there. The building they were in wouldn't be safe for long, the zombies would soon catch their scent and come investigating.

The soldier stood at a height of six foot five inches, and had a large muscular build. His skin was golden tan in colour, and he had short spiky blond hair. He'd seen a wide variety of crazy things in Afghanistan and Iraq, but nothing quite matched what was going on back here in New York. A hand was placed on the soldier's shoulder, and his body jolted in shock as he span round in mere seconds, a firm grip on the arm, releasing the grip and relaxing when he recognised who it was.

"Calm down Keiru." The woman smiled. "Don't get so jumpy."

"Amy, I need to be ready for anything, you've seen what's happening." Keiru sighed, brushing the woman's cheek with his hand.

Keiru's attention turned to a man and a woman sat together, the man holding a gun tightly in his hands. Keiru walked over to the man.

"Sir, what's your name?" Keiru asked.

"E-Eric." The man replied.

"Eric, I'm going to need your assistance in getting us out of here. All the firepower helps." Keiru explained. "Who's the girl?"

"She's my girlfriend, Lucy." Eric responded.

"Have a moment to say goodbye in case anything goes wrong. This is a tough world." Keiru stated, leaving the two to have a moment alone.

Gunshots could be heard outside the door, and then shouting and knocking. Keiru looked over at Eric, and motioned for him to follow him. Keiru opened the door, and entered the hallway, followed by Eric. Two corpses lay at the end of the hallway, and Keiru cursed.

"They found us already. Right, let's get moving." Keiru ordered. "Kiseki, Ichiru, cover the front. Eric and I shall cover the flank. Jason, Alex and Miles cover our rear. Let's move."

The group began moving cautiously through the apartment building, being careful to keep an eye on their surroundings. Soon they made their way to the lobby of the building, and Keiru made his way to the front of the group, motioning for them to stop. He scanned what lay outside the door, before nodding at Eric, Kiseki and Ichiru to join him, and the four of them stepped out onto the street, guns at hand, Keiru being the only one with an assault rifle, the other three wielding pistols. The street was worryingly deserted, and Keiru felt as if something was up.

Keiru turned back round, and motioned for the rest of the group to come out. The ten unarmed members came out, accompanied by the other three armed members. The group moved carefully to the middle of the street, when suddenly a horrible shrieking sound pierced the silence. 

"Circle the group! Protect them!" Keiru ordered, the armed personnel forming a circle around the unarmed people.

The infected came pouring out of the alleyways, surging towards the group, howling at the sight of fresh meat. Keiru opened fire, unleashing a burst of bullets into the skull of an infected. The group began opening fire, the gunshots ringing out in the air. A distinct and different howl wrenched the air, as a hooded figure leapt from a rooftop, landing on Miles, and began tearing away at his flesh. Cries of terror erupted from the group as Alex and Jason fell to the floor, overwhelmed. Keiru looked around, cursing under his breath.

"Quick, into the alleyway!" Keiru shouted. "Go!"

The group began to flee, though not without casualties, as at least half of the unarmed people got pulled to the ground, their cries of pain exploding into the air. The group surged into the empty alleyway, Keiru covering the rear, firing off bursts of bullets into the pursuing horde. They were doomed. Keiru didn't want to admit it to the rest of the group, but he was scared. There was no way that he could protect them with two clips left, and three other people with pistols as their weapons, each with only a clip, and a horde of infected coming after them. They stood no chance.

A cry of fear exploded from behind Keiru, and he glanced behind to see shards of a broken door littering the alleyway, and about half a dozen infected surging into the flank of the remaining group members, taking down the rest of the unarmed members. Eric's eyes widened in fear, firing a full clip into the nearest infected, which happened to have a grasp of his girlfriend, and pulled his girlfriend to safety. Keiru spotted Amy, struggling against two infected, and Keiru didn't think twice, charging forward firing a burst into the one infected, before shoulder barging into the second, grabbing Amy as he ran and throwing her forward back onto her feet, before turning round to fire a burst at the oncoming horde that charged round the corner.

Keiru, Amy, Lucy, Kiseki, Ichiru and Eric were all that was left of the group, and continued fleeing, the horde hot on their tail.

"No!" Kiseki howled, spotting infected surging ahead of them in their direction.

They were surrounded, no way of escaping. Infected coming at them from both sides. Keiru and Eric stood facing the one way, whilst Kiseki and Ichiru covered the other way, Lucy and Amy behind them, covered from both sides.

"Let's take down as many of them as we can." Keiru growled, aiming his gun.

Suddenly, a figure clad in black leather landed in a crouched position in front of Keiru, slowly standing up to its full height of seven feet, wielding a katana in each hand. The figure was a man around the age of twenty seven, and he was an African American. He wore black sunglasses, which hid his eyes, but he looked ready for anything. The man charged forward, swinging the katana at the infected, slicing straight through the bone, sending body parts cascading to the floor. The man launched the katana, both of them piercing through several infected before crashing to the floor as he pulled out a grenade, grabbing the throat of the nearest infected, ramming the grenade into its mouth and kicked it back as he pulled the pin.

The grenade exploded moments later, killing the front of the horde on that side, rubble falling from either side of the alley, blocking it off, and stopping the infected from pursuing from that side, their howls of annoyance splintering the air. The man pulled out two Uzis, and leapt over the group, landing to face the dozen or so infected coming from the other way, and unleashed a hail of bullets into the horde, sending their bodies crashing to the floor. In one swift motion, the man ejected the clips from the Uzis, reloaded them, and replaced them in his leg holsters, turning round to face the group.

"What the hell..." Keiru gasped. "How did you do all that? You got some skills."

"It was easy. Required no skill." The man responded, without any emotion whatsoever.

"Why did you save us?" Keiru queried.

"Because my job is to get as many survivors out of here as possible." The man answered.

"What is your name?" Keiru quizzed.

"I am Special Agent Blade Agari, operating within the Civil Emergency and Defence Agency under the jurisdiction of the FBI." The man explained.

"You're with CEDA? Hah, they were spouting so much crap and barely doing anything to stop this situation." Keiru growled in anger.

"I'm with the FBI. I was placed within the CEDA organisation the second week of the infection to survey how they were handling this infection. Let's just say they weren't handling it adequately or safely." Blade sighed, glancing behind him as a howl wrenched the air. "We'll want to get a move on. There's a safe house just up ahead."

Blade turned round and led the way, the group following closely behind him, keeping an eye out for any infected. Within minutes they were securely inside the safe house, and no longer in danger. Keiru rushed over to the nearby table, where an assortment of ammo was strewn on the table, and picked up two dozen clips for the M16, and placed them on his ammo belt, before picking up a SPAS12 shotgun, and strapping it to his back, grabbing a handful of shells and placing them on the inside of his combat jacket.

Eric, Kiseki and Ichiru placed their pistols in the holsters on their legs, and each picked up an Uzi from the table, as well as several ammo clips. Amy and Lucy nervously approached the table, Lucy picking up two pistols, whilst Amy picked up an Uzi. The group now had weapons, and felt somewhat more secure in the fact that they could now fully fight back against the infected.

Keiru slumped against the wall, remorse and guilt washing over him. Eleven people had died, and it was his entire fault. He had failed to protect them, and now they were dead. Eric placed a comforting hand on Keiru's shoulder.

"Hey Keiru it ain't your fault." Eric said. "There were too many."

"Eric it's my fault. We left a defensible building to go onto a large open street where they could attack from more than one place, and we got surrounded. It's my fault they died." Keiru growled.

"Keiru, listen, if you'd stayed in that building it wouldn't have been long until the horde came knocking on your door, and you would have run out of ammo, as well as food, and then you would all have died. Because of you, you guys survived, losses are unavoidable in the current situation. I'm sorry to say this, but it was better to leave and lose a few than to stay and lose them all." Blade stated.

Keiru sighed as he looked up at Blade, before turning to look at Amy, who was crouching next to him.

"Keiru, you did the best you could. At least we're still alive. We can't let their deaths be in vain." Amy comforted Keiru, hugging him.

Keiru returned the hug, feeling a little bit better about what had happened, taking in the feel of the hug, remembering how things used to be, and a smile broke onto his face for the first time in ages. Keiru and his sister hadn't shared a moment together in a long time, at least not a happy moment.

"Well, you should all get some rest. We'll move out in the morning." Blade explained.

"They'll be gone in the morning?" Eric asked.

"No. They aren't like vampires. They can walk in the day; the sun does nothing to them." Blade answered.

"You sound as if you know quite a lot about the infected." Ichiru frowned, glaring at Blade, who stared back at him emotionlessly.

"I saw CEDA's research, I saw first-hand what the infected can do, what they have done. So I know some things about the infected, but not a lot. You may think I have some secrets about the infected that I'm not telling you, but I'll tell you now. I don't. I know about as much about them as you."

"I...I saw a man torn limb from limb by a hooded creature. A good man." Kiseki stuttered, the earlier events finally getting to him.

"Foul creatures those hooded ones... They hunt you down like you're their prey, and can climb easily, and leap very far." Blade sighed, sitting down on the lone steel chair facing the door that they would leave through the next day.

"They're like a predator... a Hunter." Lucy murmured.

"Hunter? That suits them quite well..." Blade contemplated. "Now, you should all really get some sleep."

The group murmured their agreements, and spread across the room to their various chosen places of rest, and settled down. Soon they had fallen asleep, and Blade was the only one still awake. Blade stood up, and entered the adjoined bathroom to the safe room, holding his radio attached above his left breast, and activated it.

"I have found the target. Require further orders, repeat, require further orders. Verify code Alpha-Zero-Yankee-Zulu-One-Two-Zulu." Blade spoke into the radio.

For several moments all that answered Blade was static, before a male voice answered him on the radio, crackling as it spoke.

"Roger that Agent Agari. Keep a close eye on the target. If our source is proven right, shoot at first notice. You have a fire at will notice if target makes a wrong move. Command out." The man on the radio responded.


End file.
